Let Her Go, Let Him Be
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: He bumped into a friend of hers and the past came back with questions that have haunted him since.


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi.**

**This is just another one shot that is inspired by another song. I hear it all the time on my iPod but I haven't been able to properly think of a story until now. The song is called **_**What If **_**by Babyface. It's a sad song but totally great for inspiration.**

**Oh also, Jake and Clare aren't step siblings in this story. Clare was still struggling with her parents and Jake tried to help her but it didn't work out. They broke up and the **_**Now or Never**_** events occurred.**

* * *

><p>"Plain coffee for Eli," the barista called out.<p>

The dark haired man thanked him and quickly grabbed the cup. He was halfway to the door when he saw a familiar head of a hair to his right. Eli turned around and spotted the female figure sitting with a magazine in her hands. She looked up and gave him a genuine smile.

"Goldsworthy," she said slowly, "Long time, no see."

He took the empty seat across from her.

"Bianca," he acknowledged, "You look great."

"Naturally," she rolled her eyes, "So how have you been?"

"I'm alright – Doing well with my writing," he answered, "How are you… and Drew?"

Bianca nodded, "Drew and I are still together and happy. He's working with that politician, Hansbury, and I decided to become a counselor at Degrassi."

Eli was a bit surprised.

She noticed her expression, "I know, surprising. But people grow up."

He nodded at her attitude. There was an awkward silence before Eli continued.

"Do you keep in touch with anyone else?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was really asking.

"There's Adam," she pointed out, "Who's going out with Katie now. It was awkward for all of us at first, but they seem really into each other."

Eli nodded. He and Adam were still the best of friends and he knew of his new girlfriend. He was happy Adam had found someone who cared about him just as much as he cared about her.

Bianca broke his thoughts, "Do you still talk to Fiona?"

He immediately answered, "Yeah, she has her own fashion line in New York and just recently opened up a place in Toronto. We actually just moved in together."

She raised her eyebrows at the statement, "Are you two hooking up?"

He laughed, "She is still very much a lesbian…"

"Not even a drunken hook up?" she asked.

Eli shook his head, his laughter subsiding. Another silence followed, but it was a comfortable one. He looked at Bianca with questioning eyes. She let out a soft sigh.

"She's doing well, Goldsworthy," Bianca simply said.

He looked down, hesitant on asking his next question, "Is she still with…"

She saved him the trouble, "Yep. Jake treats her like a princess. It's kind of sickening but they've never been better. He took over his dad's company – his company logo is on almost every house – and she's back in school studying to become an English professor."

"T-that's good," Eli coughed out, "That's good to know."

Bianca let out another sigh, "Are you still dwelling on the past? Are you still hung up over Clare?"

"She was the one who got away," he admitted.

"You let her get away," she said crossly, "She wanted another chance but you forced a relationship with Imogen instead. While I love that girl, I knew that relationship was toxic from day one. Everyone knew.

Eli groaned, "I know."

His mind brought him back to how it all happened – The trip to Jake's cabin before senior year. Eli found Clare in the woods and brought her back to Jake's. The dirty blonde begged her back but she refused. Her relationship with Alli also changed after that kiss, while she and Bianca became closer friends. Eli and Clare also mended their friendship and almost started to date again, but he refused. He was still a bit bitter and scared. Imogen was still around and still very much _in love_with him so he gave her a chance. They dated for almost two years but everything about it was still wrong (fighting, lying, possible cheating, etc.). By the time they had broken up, Eli was alienated from all of his friends, besides Adam. His best friend was the one who told him that Jake and Clare were once again dating.

Bianca stared at him for a second and felt some pity. She had lost Drew once and that was tough. It was hard seeing him with Katie but she hoped they would have a second chance. When that chance came, Bianca did everything she could to make sure she kept him. She couldn't imagine losing Drew twice. Taking the napkin beside Eli's cup, she scribbled something down.

"I have to get going but here's my number," she handed it to him, "Maybe we can all get together or something. Hell, we'll just make it a Degrassi reunion considering we all still hang out with the same group."

Eli was appreciative of the gesture and gladly took the napkin. Bianca got up and made her way to the door.

"Don't make yourself a stranger," she said genuinely before joking, "That moping emo look was so high school."

"He smirked, "I'll give you a call."

Bianca gave him one last smile before exiting the coffee shop. Eli looked down at the written napkin in his hand. Her number was displayed in perfect penmanship with a note in the bottom.

_She still asks about you too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to make it really sad but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's not entirely happy but it's not incredibly depressing too. So hooray! What do you all think of this? Review and let me know. Thanks! =) **


End file.
